


Un Candido Mondo Reso Cremisi

by SignorinaEffe87



Series: Ad Bestias - Ars Sive Natura [2]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Alchemy, Alternate History, Distopian Setting, Gen, M/M, Slice of Life, Supernatural Elements, Urban Fantasy, Werewolves
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-25
Updated: 2020-10-25
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:55:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27188963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SignorinaEffe87/pseuds/SignorinaEffe87
Summary: La luna nascosta non era di certo un buon presagio per l’inizio della sua prima missione come Cerimoniere della Caccia Selvaggia.[Partecipante alla Four Seasons Challenge del gruppo Facebook Non Solo Sherlock - Gruppo Eventi Multifandom]
Relationships: Tarquin Maier & Iamo
Series: Ad Bestias - Ars Sive Natura [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1982464





	Un Candido Mondo Reso Cremisi

**Author's Note:**

> **Titolo:** Un Candido Mondo Reso Cremisi
> 
> **Autore:** [SignorinaEffe87](https://twitter.com/BeazleyAlice)
> 
> **Prompt:** Tabella Inverno | #27. Non era sicuro di volerlo fare, #30. La luna nascosta [Four Seasons Challenge; [Non Solo Sherlock - Gruppo Eventi Multifandom](https://www.facebook.com/hashtag/4seasonschallenge)]
> 
> **Fandom:** Originale > Soprannaturale
> 
> **Tipologia:** Distopia, Urban Fantasy, Storia Alternativa (sort of), Slice of Life, Soprannaturale | Licantropi
> 
> **Personaggi Principali:** Iamo, licantropo; Tarquin Maier, alchimista
> 
> **TW/Avvertimenti:** manipolazione di sangue, abuso di sostanze stupefacenti, dissertazioni teologiche poco ortodosse, ( _cenni di_ ) BL/Slash/MlM (se non è la tua tazza di tè, non leggere, grazie)
> 
> **Nella Tana della Scribacchina:** ok, passiamo ora alla mia seconda stagione preferita, con un altro paio di personaggi secondari, abbastanza particolari. Anche questo ho il timore che non sarà un racconto breve...

La luna nascosta non era di certo un buon presagio per l’inizio della sua prima missione come Cerimoniere della Caccia Selvaggia.

Non si trattava soltanto del cerchio perfetto della Domina Men, ancora rintanata dietro quella fitta coltre di nubi striate di rosso, che aveva rovesciato sulla città una violenta tempesta di neve. _La luna nascosta_ era anche il nome scribacchiato in glifi alchemici su quella vecchia insegna, che penzolava sopra le vetrine appannate di un locale non molto diverso dalle altre rivendite di assenzio affacciate su quel vicoletto contorto nel labirinto di Malà Strana.

Sedette sotto l’unico lampione acceso, la mezzaluna di metallo della falce che gli batteva tra le scapole, mentre decideva se oltrepassare la porta d’ingresso di quell’anonima locanda oppure ritornare con la coda tra le zampe fino al monastero. Avrebbe desiderato non dover compiere nessuna scelta e poter scomparire nel buio, anche se il suo pelo nero fuliggine lo faceva risaltare sulla neve fresca come una macchia d’inchiostro su un paramento da cerimonia. Mai come in quel momento, avvertiva il peso della stola di Cerimoniere, che gli era stata posata sulle spalle solo una luna prima, e la catenella sottile del Triplex sembrava sul punto di strangolarlo, come un collare fra le mani di un Dominus senza scrupoli. Aveva sperato di poter essere soltanto Iamo, un Accolito della Caccia Selvaggia fra i tanti, e invece l’ombra di sua madre avrebbe continuato ad allungarsi su di lui persino dalle profondità dell’Orco, non abbastanza buio da riuscire a inghiottirla nel nulla.

“Avrei potuto affidare questo incarico a un Confratello più anziano, più esperto, di rango più elevato, e invece ho scelto te” gli aveva rivelato la Badessa Velka, nel silenzio dei penetrali del santuario, come se gli stesse conferendo un onore invidiabile. Chiunque lo stesse invidiando, in quel momento, era libero di accettare al suo posto, eppure nessuno lo aveva fatto, limitandosi a riempire di brusii risentiti il refettorio, quando ci era entrato dopo l’investitura, “La Primiceria Zora sarebbe così fiera di te: suo figlio, il primo Accolito della Caccia Selvaggia a diventare il Veltro di un Depositario.”

Era difficile far combaciare l’immagine che tutti gli altri Accoliti avevano di sua madre con quella che i suoi ricordi gli restituivano, come cercare di saldare insieme le facce di due oboli di valore differente. Loro rimpiangevano una femmina di rango che sapeva sempre dire la parola giusta, durante una predica o prima di una caccia, sacrificatasi eroicamente per salvare la propria muta da uno stormo di Coccatrici, mentre lui non riusciva a sentire la mancanza di una lupa incattivita dalle vecchie ferite e dal _mekonion_ che trangugiava per cercare di smorzare il dolore.

Forse, per questo chiamavano la loro dea Mater Ferox, perché la ferocia della belva e l’amore di una madre erano legati in maniera indissolubile, ed era impossibile che l’uno esistesse senza mescolarsi e confondersi con l’altra, come il giorno e la notte sul limitare di alba e tramonto. Peccato che lui avesse visto soltanto l’ombra, e mai la sua luce.

Piegò le orecchie, lasciando dondolare l’opale luminescente degli Accoliti, la sola chiazza candida contro la sua pelliccia scura: se avesse rinunciato ancora prima di provarci e avesse fatto ritorno al monastero, non sarebbe riuscito a mettere a tacere tanto in fretta la risata crudele di sua madre, che gli ricordava sempre quanto fosse un cucciolo piccolo e inutile, senza di lei. Forse, accettare quell’incarico di cui non era ancora sicuro di volersi occupare sarebbe stato un modo per sottrarsi alla presa della sua ombra, per dimostrare agli Accoliti che non era soltanto il figlio della Primiceria Zora.

Si rimise in piedi, recuperando la forma umana sotto il bagliore diafano del lampione. La neve aveva ripreso a cadere più lieve, e un paio di fiocchi gli si impigliarono nelle ciglia, ricordandogli perché detestava servirsi di quel corpo goffo e ingombrante da adolescente Scurato, che lo costringeva a muoversi come se fosse perennemente invischiato in una pozza di bitume fresco. Controllò che le cinghie dell’arma fossero ben allacciate, quindi socchiuse la porta del locale ed entrò, portandosi subito una mano davanti al naso: persino l’olfatto ovattato di quella forma era in grado di percepire la puzza stantia del sangue versato, che impregnava l’aria all’interno della stanza con la stessa tenacia del veleno in una palude infestata dai Basilischi.

“Una maledetta Distilleria” brontolò, a denti stretti, nel tentativo di inalare il meno possibile di quell’odore asfissiante, che gli torceva le viscere e gli faceva desiderare soltanto di poter tuffare le zanne nella gola pulsante di una preda, per bere del sangue ancora caldo, sgorgante dalla carne viva.

Respirando piano, si avvicinò al bancone, dove uno Scurato dagli occhi infossati se ne stava appollaiato su uno sgabello come un piccione morente, troppo stordito dal laudano per accorgersi della sua presenza. Un Soffiatore gli stava tastando il braccio lasciato scoperto dalla manica arrotolata del soprabito, percorrendo con i polpastrelli il reticolo bluastro e guizzante delle vene sotto la pelle pallida: “Non posso darti quello che chiedi per un paio di incisioni sul polso e nella piega del gomito. La roba di buona qualità, quella che vale, viene estratta dal collo.”

“Col cavolo che mi faccio bucherellare come un bersaglio per il tiro a segno!”: lo Scurato sputò sul bancone, in un attimo di lucidità, ma il Soffiatore si limitò a scuotere la testa: “E allora non posso darti denaro a sufficienza per il tuo piccolo vizio.”

Approfittando del silenzio che era sceso sulla loro conversazione, con il Soffiatore in attesa e lo Scurato intento a massaggiarsi le tempie per valutare l’offerta, si appoggiò al bancone: “C’è un Magister che mi aspetta.”

Era abituato a essere scrutato come un ratto sorpreso a correre e squittire sull’altare durante una cerimonia, a essere giudicato con disprezzo, a essere trovato mancante; aveva imparato che non meritava altro, insieme al sapore del latte e al suono gelido della voce di sua madre. Tuttavia, per la prima volta, il sorriso di scherno gli scivolò su quella pelle senza peli come bava viscida: “Vattene da dove sei venuto, moccioso. In questo locale non sono ammesse certe perversioni e non accetto proposte di estrazione da chi non ha neppure l’età per essere arruolato nei Venatores.”

Strinse le dita a vuoto, per non cedere alla tentazione di chiuderle attorno al manico della falce e ricambiare quella carezza lurida con il filo metallico della falce premuto contro la sua guancia. Invece, alzò il Triplex tra pollice e indice, in modo che baluginasse nella scarsa luce delle lanterne: “Sono un Cerimoniere della Caccia Selvaggia, Soffiatore, e non sono qui per indulgere nei vostri disgustosi vizi. Devo vedere il Magister Maier, l’Assolutore della Rosenkreutzerkreis.”

“Quaggiù, Veltro”: ancora prima del fischio, sentì quella voce felpata, appena arrochita dall’inflessione straniera, di qualcuno che è abituato a essere ascoltato senza dover urlare o minacciare, l’opposto speculare di sua madre. Non riusciva a vederlo bene, rintanato nell’angolo più buio del locale, come l’ombra di un defunto sul limitare dell’Orco, ma udì distintamente il secondo fischio, più irritante del primo.

Avrebbe voluto piantare i piedi sul pavimento, perché capisse subito che non avrebbe obbedito a un richiamo degradante persino per un animaletto domestico, ma lo sguardo del Soffiatore gli dava la nausea quanto e più della puzza pervasiva del sangue secco, quindi si affrettò a dirigersi verso quel tavolino appartato, lontano dal bancone.

“Devi perdonare Horymìr, ha creduto che fossi uno di quei giovani mendicanti che cercano di offrirsi per una ciotola di zuppa calda e una coperta che non sia invasa dalle pulci” provò a spiegargli l’Artista, in un tono pacato che gli risvegliò una rabbia istintiva fino in fondo alla gola: esattamente quale parte del suo abito talare fresco di bucato e del suo pelame lucente potevano farlo scambiare per un mendicante?

“La colpa è anche un po’ mia. A volte, non resisto proprio alla tentazione di assaporare i ricordi dei giovani, così gustosi, con tutte le loro emozioni acerbe e intense” soggiunse, incurvando le labbra sottili in un sorriso avido, che non gli fece drizzare i peli sulla schiena solo perché quella forma non ne aveva abbastanza, “La furia che vedo nei tuoi occhi in questo momento, ad esempio, deve avere un sapore delizioso.”

Era ancora in tempo per cambiare idea, per convincersi che non lo doveva fare per forza, benché alzarsi e andarsene significava dare ragione alle chiacchiere invidiose degli altri Accoliti e ai rimproveri cattivi di sua madre, dimostrare che non valeva davvero niente, senza lei a dargli ordini. Quindi, impose a quel corpo pesante di restare seduto, mentre allungava la mano sopra il tavolo e stringeva le dita fredde dell’Artista, sapendo che la sua scia avrebbe avuto solo la nota metallica del sangue a distinguerla dalle altre, prima ancora di fiutarla: “Anche se non sono sicuro di volerlo fare, ora il nostro Vincolo è intrecciato, Magister Maier.”

Il Magister non si ritrasse, anzi, si sporse verso di lui, in modo che la fiamma ondeggiante della candela sul tavolo potesse tirarlo fuori dalle ombre in cui si era avviluppato come nel bozzolo di una falena: dietro i pince-nez dal bordo screziato, scorse iridi scure, nere come un cielo notturno privato delle stelle, dallo sguardo insolitamente vigile, per qualcuno che se ne stava sepolto in una Distilleria e aveva addosso il sapore del sangue venduto e comprato per perdere il senno nei ricordi degli sconosciuti. Tuttavia, ciò che attirò immediatamente la sua attenzione fu il sottile cerchietto d’oro, che gli cingeva le tempie ingrigite e la fronte segnata dalle rughe, ai lati del quale si arricciavano le forme sinuose di due corte corna da cervo. Era il Sidus dei Segugi di Sant’Eustachio, adepti dell’Alchimia Corporale, Magistri che davano la caccia ad altri Magistri, quando la pratica dell’Ars diventava un pericolo per la società _intra muros_. Avrebbe potuto somigliare all’aureola di un santo dipinto, se ci fosse stato qualcosa di sacro in quell’uomo consapevole della propria bellezza tagliente e del potere che quel paramento liturgico gli conferiva.

Siccome non intendeva lasciarsi toccare da quell’Artista più di quanto fosse necessario perché i riti fossero validi, si affrettò a ritrarre le mani, strappandogli un sospiro divertito: “Immagino di rappresentare tutto ciò che un Accolito della Caccia Selvaggia disprezza, Veltro....”

“Iamo”: si ricordò che non gli aveva ancora detto il suo nome, e quella parola divenne un altro piccolo nodo del legame che li saldava, a malincuore, “Credevo che un prelato dovesse almeno tentare di astenersi dal peccato, a prescindere dalla divinità in cui ripone la propria fede.”

Ringhiò, più sorpreso che arrabbiato, quando il Magister gli scompigliò i capelli, con una tenerezza che non si aspettava da quell’individuo, che non aveva mai ricevuto neanche quando era ancora un cucciolo cieco, raggomitolato contro il ventre di sua madre: “Hai proprio la visione ingenua della vocazione che avrebbe un bambino, Veltro Iamo. Quel dio senza nome che venerano gli Scurati, aveva accanto un angelo mozzafiato che lo amava e, per non cedere alla tentazione, lo ha umiliato a tal punto da farlo diventare il proprio mortale avversario. Forse, sarebbe stato meglio avere meno continenza e più lungimiranza. O almeno, questo è quello che avrebbe fatto uno stolto peccatore come me.”

Aveva il sospetto che quell’Artista raccontasse la Dottrina solo nella maniera in cui poteva servire ad assolverlo, dopo aver assaporato il sangue insieme al peccato, perciò evitò di addentrarsi in una disputa teologica su una religione che non lo riguardava: “Non posso essere d’accordo con il vostro punto di vista, Magister. Tuttavia, non sono venuto qui per discutere della vostra rilassatezza di costumi.”

“No, infatti, siamo qui per parlare del nostro futuro” affermò il Magister, mentre giocherellava con gli alamari della mantella color vinaccia, la livrea degli Assolutori, “La Rosenkretuzerkreis mi ha designato come suo candidato per il ruolo di nuovo Depositario e io ho pensato che procurarmi un Veltro tra gli Accoliti della Caccia Selvaggia avrebbe potuto essere utile a entrambe le fazioni. La faida che ha diviso le nostre razze per secoli è ormai cessata, ma questo non significa che i nostri rapporti siano migliorati. L’acquisizione del Lemegeton potrebbe essere l’inizio del cambiamento di cui abbiamo bisogno, affinché Zlate Město ritorni a essere una capitale della Sublime Scienza al pari di Londinium, Tartesso e Angera.”

“Non dimenticate che noi saremo i vostri alleati in questa impresa, non i vostri schiavi” sottolineò, perché non aveva dimenticato che il patto fra un Artista e un Veltro si chiamava Vincolo, e qualcuno doveva pur reggere il capo della catena a cui l’altro era legato.

“Credo che la vostra devozione cieca a Feronia vi imprigioni più di quanto uno qualsiasi degli Affiliati della Rosenkreutzerkreis, me incluso, possa mai fare con il Vincolo” ridacchiò il Magister, e seppe che, irrigidendosi sulla sedia, gli aveva dato ragione senza nemmeno ribattere, “Non siamo i favoriti, ma abbiamo buone possibilità di farcela: Rabano da Rupescissa odia i Rebis, quindi non prenderà mai con sé un Veltro, né consentirà a un suo Affiliato di farlo, e questo elimina lui e tutta l’Arx di Angera dalla competizione. A Florentia sono troppo impegnati a cercare di uccidersi l’un l’altro in un complicato gioco di spie per dedicarsi seriamente all’Ars, mentre a Mediolanum… Beh, stanno cercando di edificare una cattedrale filosofale da cinquecento anni, dubito che possano costituire un problema.

Gli Illuminades di Ingena sono stati tutti annientati nel tentativo, fallito, di sigillare un potente Artefatto draconico. A proposito di draghi, quelle altezzose lucertole staranno deliberando qualcosa di inutile, tipo quanto deve essere lunga una Cannula da Ialurgia per essere definita tale, quindi possiamo escludere anche Ophiussa. 

Passiamo ora ai candidati noti: la Teuth Society, ovviamente, ha scelto il solito fantoccio manipolabile, una Babelista vincolata a un Veltro che pratica la prostituzione sacra, nientemeno… Anche se ammetto che sarei curioso di conoscere entrambi, la bibliotecaria e il cortigiano. Soprattutto quest’ultimo.”

“Credevo ci fossero dei requisiti di… rispettabilità a cui attenersi per essere selezionati” intervenne, sperando che ci fosse abbastanza buio da non far notare il rossore che gli stava incendiando le guance. L’ultimo avversario che si aspettava di incontrare in quell’incarico era uno ierodulo votato al Sacello di Ericina, una schiatta di debosciati che avevano abdicato al proprio orgoglio lupino per rotolarsi in preda a un perenne calore nei letti dei Patroni abbastanza ricchi da coprirli di profumi, gioielli e tessuti pregiati. La Mater Ferox aveva fatto bene a rinnegare la figlia Beroe, la prima lupa a offrirsi a quella schiavitù ributtante.

“Se ci fossero stati dei requisiti del genere, la Rosenkreutzerkreis sarebbe stata esclusa a priori”: il Magister ridacchiò di nuovo, costringendolo a domandarsi quando avrebbe smesso di sentirsi un cucciolo particolarmente ottuso, al suo servizio, “Anche a Tartesso devono essere preoccupati che un Magister esperto non possa essere controllato facilmente, infatti, pare che spediranno la povera Almadista Bonatti, che è pure cieca. Di sicuro, staranno già alzando le tasse agli Scurati per pagare qualche mercenario Feacio che protegga lei e il suo Veltro. Le altre città sono troppo impegnate a impedire ai Teraphim selvaggi di mangiarsi gli Scurati, perciò gli unici avversari non affiliati a un Circolo che possiamo aspettarci sono i Sette Gusci del Magistero Mitraico, magari qualcuno dei Gradini più bassi.”

“Detto così, sembra fin troppo facile” obiettò, non del tutto convinto che il Magister avesse valutato in maniera onesta le loro probabilità di successo. Era così che era morta sua madre, stordita dal _mekonion_ e sicura di essere ancora la giovane lupa che aveva aperto la gola a un intero stormo di Stinfalidi da sola. Sottovalutare il nemico era il primo passo verso il baratro della sconfitta.

“Se credi che li stia sottovalutando, ti sbagli: persino una povera bambina cieca e una bibliotecaria che non hai mai visto nulla del mondo fuori dalle pagine di un libro possono rivelarsi delle temibili Adepte della Sublime Scienza. Però, non ha alcun senso partire da qui già convinti che perderemo; allora, tanto varrebbe non uscire neanche da questa Distilleria e trascorrere tutto il tempo che ci rimane impegnati in qualche piacevole e peccaminoso svago…”

Digrignò i denti, anche se in quella forma non avevano la bellezza spaventosa delle sue zanne candide: “Non vi permetterò di distrarvi, Magister, non fino a quando saremo vincolati.”

Il Magister gli sfiorò il naso con la punta delle dita, riempiendogli le narici di quell’odore di sangue rappreso sulla pelle pulita: “Allora, ti aspetta una veglia molto difficile, Veltro Iamo, perché non ho alcuna intenzione di farmi bacchettare da un pretino impettito…”

L’urlo distorto coprì il resto delle sue parole, mentre si voltavano entrambi in direzione della porta d’ingresso: videro uno schizzo di sangue che tagliava in due il vetro, come una falce di luna eclissata, gocciolando fino a terra, sulla coltre candida che aveva ripreso ad ammantare il vicolo. Da dietro il bancone, il Soffiatore imprecò, ma non accennò a muoversi: “Che sia maledetto: quel sangue era lercio, ma poteva comunque fruttare qualche soldo…”

Lo Scurato assuefatto dal laudano non era più nella Distilleria, perciò non ebbe bisogno di sporgersi per capire dove si trovasse in quel momento: “È… morto? Ma non dovrebbero esserci Teraphim selvatici nella zona _intra muros_.”

“È stato ucciso e, in queste strade, da qualche tempo si aggira qualcosa di ben più pericoloso dei Teraphim, Veltro Iamo” lo corresse l’Artista, prima di alzarsi e avvicinarsi all’ingresso. Ritornò lupo, e si acquattò alle sue spalle, pronto a stringere tra le zanne la falce per respingere qualsiasi cosa potesse cercare di entrare.

Il Magister socchiuse la porta, senza nemmeno sbattere le palpebre quando il cadavere dagli occhi rovesciati dello Scurato crollò sul pavimento della Distilleria; qualcuno gli aveva morso il collo, versando sui suoi stracci luridi e sulla neve fresca il sangue che aveva cercato di offrire in cambio del denaro sufficiente per concedersi un cucchiaio di laudano. Con il disgusto che gli lacerava le budella, guardò il Magister intingere le dita nella ferita e portarsele alle labbra, mentre il suo sguardo si faceva improvvisamente vacuo, come se fosse soltanto un fantoccio svuotato, privo di coscienza.

“Lo sapevo” lo sentì mormorare, in un tono quasi deluso; i suoi occhi erano di nuovo attenti, ora che aveva smesso di scandagliare i ricordi dello Scurato morto, “C’è qualcosa di cui devo occuparmi, prima di partire. Hai voglia di venire a caccia con me, Veltro Iamo?”

Non che avesse scelta, però non era abituato a sentirsi dire qualcosa che non fosse un ordine o un precetto, quindi annuì: “Andate e io vi seguirò, Magister. Che la Mater Ferox possa correre al nostro fianco e la Domina Men illuminare i nostri passi, in questa notte di caccia.”

“Sei proprio un Cerimoniere, vero? Sarò costretto a farci l’abitudine” sospirò l’Artista, mentre allungava le dita ancora sporche di sangue verso il suo naso, “Dimmi cosa fiuti, Veltro Iamo.”

Deglutì la repulsione acre e inspirò, nel tentativo di identificare quella flebile scia: qualcosa di bagnato, no, umido, terroso, per essere precisi, come il fango che si incrosta sui polpastrelli mentre la neve si scioglie. Terra mista ad acqua, l’odore che aleggiava nei magazzini del Cellario, tra le file di vasi: “Argilla?”

L’ombra parve scendere più cupa sul suo volto, e non si trattava solo del cappuccio della mantella da Assolutore che si era calato fin sul pince-nez. Precedendolo, il Magister spalancò la porta della Distilleria, mentre l’insegna dondolava nell’aria frizzante della notte: “Seguila, e portami da lui.”

  * §§



La scia che sapeva d’argilla, debole, ma costante, li condusse lentamente attraverso il ponte, su cui continuava a cadere incessante la neve. La città era così ovattata da quella coltre candida, in quel suo silenzio irreale, che persino la statua del Santo Nepomuký, di solito abbastanza pervasa di _Anima Mundi_ da fornire indicazioni ai passanti in cambio di un orecchio paziente che ascoltasse la storia del suo martirio, tacque, nel momento in cui le passarono accanto e le rivolsero i loro saluti cerimoniali. Seguì la traccia fino ai piedi dell’Orloj, ridotto anche lui al mutismo da quel candore avvolgente, che sembrava intenzionato a seppellire l’intera Zlate Město prima dell’alba.

“Finisce qui” affermò, incapace di fiutare ancora quell’odore, domandandosi come avesse fatto a scomparire nel buio e sotto la neve la cosa che era riuscita a squarciare la gola di uno Scurato in un solo morso. Il Magister gli fece cenno di aver capito, ma continuò a ignorarlo, racchiuso in quella pensosa delusione che aveva contratto i suoi lineamenti eleganti sotto il cappuccio, sin da quando si erano allontanati da _La Luna Nascosta_.

Si guardò attorno, il nervosismo che iniziava ad arricciargli il pelo, costringendolo a sbattere la coda a terra per restare fermo: non gli piaceva sostare all’aperto in mezzo alla piazza, troppo lontano da qualsiasi riparo, mentre dava la caccia a un avversario invisibile e feroce che, magari, in quel momento stava già scegliendo il punto cieco da cui scagliare il proprio agguato. Tuttavia, non poteva fare nulla a parte spazzare la neve con la coda, mordicchiare le cinghie della falce e emettere qualche verso basso che costringesse il Magister a rispondergli: “Dovremmo cercare un riparo.”

Il silenzio venne rotto da un cigolio di vecchi cardini e dalla risata allegra di una bambina, che corse fuori danzando sotto i fiocchi candidi, come un’Amata di Aradia quando coglieva le _sortes_ dai roseti che iniziavano a sfiorire. La casa da cui era uscita era un’abitazione a due piani contigua al basamento della torre dell’Orloj, con una facciata cremisi su cui un pittore aveva dipinto, imitando il candore del marmo, tre lunghe sequenze di figure umane e animali, intrecciate in una processione. Quando si accorse che uno dei levrieri ai piedi di un cavaliere nudo stava ringhiando nella sua direzione, capì che stava guardando una dimora filosofale: _Dům u Minuty_ , la Casa dei Minuti, riluceva in glifi alchemici sul cartiglio retto da una fanciulla coperta solo di tralci d’uva.

Spostò subito lo sguardo sulla bambina, che aveva smesso di inseguire i fiocchi di neve con la lingua di fuori e si era accovacciata davanti ai gradini d’ingresso per bisbigliare qualcosa al piccolo roditore scintillante aggrappato alla sua manica: “Quella è un’Artista?”

“Liora Löw lo diventerà, in un futuro non molto lontano” gli confermò il Magister, in tono assente, come se non fosse davvero al suo fianco nella piazza, “Quella bestiolina con cui sta parlando è un Carbunclo, un daimon di basso rango che si dà ai Discepoli Modellatori per imparare a creare i Telesmena di base.”

Senza dare l’impressione di averli notati, nonostante fossero le uniche altre anime vive nella piazza, Liora ammonticchiò un po’ di neve davanti ai gradini, vi fece scivolare sopra il Carbunclo e tracciò un glifo con il _matteh_ nella mano malferma. Un ometto candido e farinoso, simile a quelli che coloravano le vetrine delle pasticcerie della città vecchia, iniziò a saltellare su per gli scalini, strappandole una risatina stridula.

In quel momento, un’ombra imponente si allungò sulla piazza, pestando la neve con una serie di tonfi cavi. Fletté la schiena e le zampe in posizione di difesa, arretrando fino a raggiungere il Magister; Liora, invece, strinse l’ometto fra le braccia, si guardò attorno e chiamò: “ _Tate_?”

L’ombra si bloccò, come se quella parola gli avesse impresso un glifo di immobilità, mentre la neve cessava di cadere e il pallore della luna pioveva sulla piazza, rivelandone le fattezze: era un gigante di argilla, dalle membra tozze e con due incavi vuoti al posto degli occhi; la bocca sporca di sangue era socchiusa, e l’angolo di una tavoletta di cera spuntava dietro i denti scheggiati.

“Passi da me questo calice” sussurrò il Magister, alle sue spalle, prima di estrarre da sotto la mantella una _crux simplex_ dalle punte a lancetta, “Faustus Löw, per i crimini di omicidio, vilipendio di cadavere, violazione delle Tutele ed esercizio blasfemo dell’Ars Modellatoria, ti dichiaro decaduto dal rango di Magister e ti condanno all’Assoluzione. Arrenditi, e la punizione ti sarà più lieve.”

“Quello sarebbe un Artista?” guaì, mentre allentava le cinghie della falce e stringeva il manico fra le zanne.

“Quello è soltanto il più talentuoso Modellatore dai tempi del mitologico Pigmalione, e io speravo che portarlo via dal Ghetto in cui questa città ingrata lo ha rinchiuso insieme alla sua gente servisse a placare il suo desiderio di rivalsa. Ho sbagliato, e adesso devo porre rimedio alla mia leggerezza” gli rivelò il Magister, arretrando verso il centro della piazza, a mano a mano che la creatura d’argilla barcollava agitando le braccia nella loro direzione, “Sapevo che aveva iniziato ad aggredire coloro che si macchiavano di crimini contro i figli della tribù di Giuda, ma speravo che, per farlo, avesse creato un Golem servendosi del proprio daimon. Non immaginavo che avrebbe trasmutato se stesso: non solo si tratta di un’infrazione della Dottrina dell’Alchimia Corporale, la trasmutazione umana è anche uno degli Opus che non prevede lo Scioglimento, quello che ha fatto al suo corpo è irreversibile.”

“Quindi, il solo modo per fermarlo è ucciderlo, ammesso che lo si possa fare?” bofonchiò, stringendo il manico dell’arma in bocca, prima di menare un fendente di avvertimento, che rimbalzò sulle membra dure del Golem, con il tintinnio inutile di un cucchiaino che cerca di spaccare una roccia.

“Il solo modo per fermarlo è Assolverlo” precisò il Magister, indietreggiando di nuovo, in modo da mettere l’intera mezzaluna della falce fra sé e la creatura, “Nel suo caso, bisogna estrargli la tavoletta di cera dalla bocca e cancellare il glifo che riporta.”

“Lo dite come se fosse facile” ringhiò, cercando di atterrare il Golem con una spazzata della lama, che sollevò la neve e si abbatté contro le ginocchia della creatura, ancora una volta rimbalzando via senza scalfirla. Guardò la bocca spalancata in un urlo gorgogliante, la tavoletta che sbatteva contro i denti ancora macchiati dal sangue dello Scurato, ma il brivido lungo la schiena glielo diedero le dita fredde del Magister, che si insinuarono sotto la sua pelliccia: “Ti fidi di me, Veltro Iamo?”

“No” esalò, insieme alla bava e al respiro affannoso, che si condensava in una nuvoletta candida, come la neve caduta; sentì la mano del Magister scivolare lungo il collo, contro la gola pulsante, trasformandogli il sangue in ghiaccio: “Non importa, tanto devi solo obbedire.”

Avvertì solo la puntura della lancetta sulla pelle, poi il suo corpo smise di appartenergli: ogni singolo osso, muscolo, nervo, divenne cavo come le orbite cieche del Golem, e, allo stesso tempo, la pelliccia gli pesava addosso come se fosse diventata di pietra. Senza passare dal cervello, l’ordine di scagliarsi contro la creatura vibrò nel sangue e pervase ogni fibra del lupo, in cui ormai la sua coscienza era soltanto imprigionata. Quando era stato baciato dal plenilunio, da cucciolo, era ancora troppo giovane e spaventato dalla magia con cui la Domina Men riusciva a plasmare il suo corpo per ricordare cosa si provasse a perdere il controllo di sé. In quel momento, consapevole solo della falce stretta in bocca, della neve pestata sotto le zampe e del Triplex che penzolava dal collo inciso, era la rabbia a impedirgli di cedere del tutto al comando del Magister.

“Avevo ragione: la tua furia ha davvero un sapore delizioso” lo sentì mormorare, mentre si passava sulla lingua la punta a lancetta della _crux simplex_ , intrisa di sangue, “Ti spezzerai o ti piegherai, Veltro Iamo?”

“ _Non te la darò questa soddisfazione, Artista_ ” pensò, con un’intensità dolorosa che sperò si trasmettesse a lui, insieme alle emozioni che ribollivano nel sangue versato. Non era più il cucciolo che nascondeva il muso tra le zampe insieme alle lacrime, dopo l’ennesimo rimprovero che il _mekonion_ costringeva sua madre a vomitare; avrebbe lottato, anche contro il potere pervasivo dell’Ars Aimatia, a costo di essere lacerato come una preda contesa fra due cuccioli irrequieti.

All’improvviso, nel vortice di pensieri che si affollavano nella sua mente stordita, l’ordine cambiò, anche se il Magister non aveva più aperto bocca; gli torse le zampe e la testa, obbligandolo a evitare la presa delle dita tozze del Golem e a correre verso Liora, con la falce sguainata.

“ _Cosa avete intenzione di costringermi a fare?_ ”

“Ho pensato che ci servirà un diversivo, per prendere la tavoletta. Magari, se una bambina ferita a morte chiamerà il suo papà, il Golem resterà immobile a sufficienza per consentirci di praticare il rito dell’Assoluzione.”

Se il suo sangue fosse stato acqua, la crudeltà disinvolta con cui il Magister gli spiegò il nuovo piano glielo avrebbe gelato del tutto. Cercò di zittire la paura, come una miriade di vespe che gli ronzavano nel cervello, mentre si sforzava di recuperare il controllo delle zampe, della testa, della presa sulla falce, combattendo a denti digrignati contro la volontà del Magister, che cercava di manipolarlo come cera molle: “Il Precetto… il Precetto dice… che non si uccide per gioco… non si uccide per timore… non si uccide per amore.”

Picchiò il muso con violenza contro la parete cremisi della dimora filosofale, lasciando cadere la falce ai piedi di Liora, che strinse l’ometto di neve e si ritrasse sui gradini, come una bestiolina spaventata: “ _Bist du ein Hündchen_?”

“Notevole” ammise il Magister, dopo essersi lasciato sfuggire un’imprecazione sofferente: il legame del sangue funzionava in entrambe le direzioni, quando lo si utilizzava su qualcuno di senziente, “Sei il primo che riesce a scacciarmi dalla sua testa, Veltro Iamo.”

“Sembra che essere una delusione sia l’unica cosa che mi riesce bene, Magister” ansimò, scrollando la testa pulsante, mentre il dolore liberava la coscienza, un arto alla volta; vide il sangue gocciolare dal naso ammaccato, macchie cremisi che sporcavano il candore ovattato della notte d’inverno. Non sarebbe riuscito a sollevare di nuovo la falce, quindi attese l’attacco del Golem, accucciato al suolo, chiedendosi quanto avrebbe gridato il Magister, se veniva dilaniato a morsi mentre erano ancora legati…

“ _Tate_?” chiese di nuovo Liora, aggrappata alla maniglia della porta; come se quella semplice parola l’avesse trafitta a morte, la creatura incespicò sulla neve sciolta, agitando le braccia per non perdere l’equilibrio. Il Magister ne approfittò per conficcargli la _crux simplex_ nel palato, impedendogli di richiudere la bocca mentre estraeva la tavoletta di cera; un’inaspettata tristezza gli strizzò il cuore, un sentimento che non gli apparteneva, mentre lo guardava voltare il _matteh_ dalla parte della spatola e cancellare i tratti del glifo: “ _Ego te absolvo_ , Faustus Löw.”

Con lo scricchiolio di una montagna che sta per franare, l’argilla del corpo di Golem si fratturò, rompendolo dalla testa alle giunture, finché al suolo non rimase soltanto un mucchietto di frammenti impolverati e la _crux simplex_ , infissa nella neve come sulle lapidi nel cimitero degli Scurati. Sopra di loro, nella piazza resa muta dalla nevicata, l’Orloj iniziò a battere i rintocchi gravi della mezzanotte.

“ _Feter Tarquin_!” trillò Liora, correndogli incontro, mentre il Magister si faceva scivolare via il cappuccio dalla testa e raccoglieva la _crux simplex_ , scambiandola con un ciottolo liscio che doveva aver tenuto nascosto nella manica fino a quel momento.

Una volta, aveva trascorso la notte a fare la guardia tra i sentieri contorti nel vecchio cimitero dei figli del clan di Giuda, prima che le porte del Ghetto li separassero dal resto degli abitanti di Zlate Město. Aveva atteso un Teraph profanatore di tombe, che non era apparso durante la sua veglia, insieme a sua madre. In uno dei rari momenti in cui era abbastanza lucida da riuscire a parlare al posto del _mekonion_ , lei gli aveva spiegato che i sassi ammucchiati sulle tombe servivano a quella gente per ricordarsi che non erano ancora nella Terra Promessa, e che quello era il solo ornamento che i sepolcri di un’anima errante potevano ricevere.

Guardò il volto del Magister, il debole sorriso che rivolse a Liora, incapace di brillare fino agli occhi, il sasso posato sulla neve e fra l’argilla, per dare pace a un amico perduto. Strideva come artigli sull’acciaio con la voce perfida e disinteressata che aveva intimato al suo sangue di uccidere quella bambina per distrarre il Golem. Come quando aveva scrutato di sottecchi lo sguardo vitreo di sua madre, nella speranza di trovare una scintilla d’amore in mezzo all’ebbrezza, anche osservare il Magister gli dava l’impressione di chinarsi a guardare un’immagine riflessa in uno specchio infranto, sempre diversa e mai completa, difficile da distinguere. Due facce di oboli differenti, che sembravano non poter combaciare.

“ _Le tue mani sanno di sangue, zio Tarquin_ ” comprese il sussurro ritroso di Liora, e la fitta tagliente nel petto che non era la sua, perché erano ancora debolmente legati dall’Ars Aimatia. Il cremisi e il bianco, il sangue e la neve, l’ombra e la luce, che per gli Artisti erano solo un’armonia dissonante, opposti e identici, _Come sotto così sopra_. Avrebbe dovuto farci l’abitudine, ai simili e ai contrari di quel Magister, se voleva sottrarsi all’ombra di sua madre e compiere la missione che la Badessa Velka gli aveva affidato.

Anche se avrebbe voluto azzannarlo, per ricordargli che era il suo Veltro, non il suo burattino che poteva aizzare a piacere con qualche goccia di sangue sulle labbra, si limitò a guaire piano contro le sue dita, mentre gli solleticavano il mento: “Ho paura che ti sia capitato un Magister complicato, Veltro Iamo.”

“Uhm, e io che avevo paura di annoiarmi, con questa storia del Depositario, Magister Maier.”


End file.
